


Welcome To The Hell, Ailey - Tervetuloa Helvettiin, Ailey

by menski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Trauma, Fantasy, Magic, Mental Health problems, Multi, Sexual Tension, Teenage Drama, Teenage Life, The Occult, Witchcraft, satan as a father
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menski/pseuds/menski
Summary: Teini nimeltä Ailey Crowey elää villiä lukioelämää, tietämättä itsestään suurta asiaa - sitä, että on oikeasti itse Saatanan lapsi, jota odottaa valtaistuin Helvetissä.Hän on juuri alkanut käymään koulua Jacksonvillen hienossa lukiossa, mutta Aileyn elämäntapa ei herätä kaikissa ihailua. Kuitenkin Aileytä vuoden vanhempi Tyce ystäviensä varoittelusta huolimatta, tahtoo ottaa ison riskin ja yrittää olla Aileyn kanssa, sillä on tavattoman rakastunut Aileyhyn.Mitä siitä tulee? Sen näet vain seuraamalla.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Pilot - Musta Omena Uudessa Puussa

Ailey Crowey, vain ihan tuiki tavallinen poika kävelee kohti uutta kouluaan. Tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen päivänsä tässä huippukoulussa, mutta häntä ei niinkään jännittänyt, sillä ei välittänyt muiden ihmisten mielipiteistä. Tosin, hän kyllä mietti, miten pääsee jokaiselle tunnille, kun kärsii joka päivä krapulasta. Ailey ottaa tupakka-askinsa esiin, ottaen sieltä savukkeen, laittaen sen huulilleen ja kaivaa taskustaan sytyttimen, tupakkansa sytyttäen, kuten aina aiemminkin. Häntä katsotaan, sillä on uusi... Ja ehkä myös sen takia, että käyttää housuja, joissa on reikiä melkein takapuolessakin ja paita ei paljoa peitä.  
Uskomatonta, että vaikka kaupunki onkin iso - täällä näköjään uudetkin huomataan, kuten Skotlannissa, josta Ailey on kotoisin. Mutta se on hyvä, sillä Ailey vain tahtoo huomiota, ihan kokoajan. Hän rakastaa sitä, että saa olla huomion keskipisteenä ja keskustelunkohteena. Nuorukainen polttaa tupakkaa koulumatkalla, katsellen puhelintaan, huomaamatta paljoa muita, vaikka ei siellä mitään tärkeääkään ollut, mutta kyllä sitä nyt selata kelpasi. 

Koulu alkaa olla lähellä. Hän hymähtää hiljaisesti, tumpaten tupakan kaulaansa vasten - se tuntui hyvälle. Monen mielestä tuo on outoa, mutta Ailey tuskin malttaa edes kiinnostua, mikä on outoa ja mikä ei. Kun on tumpannut tupakan, hän ottaa minttupastillin ja kävelee koulun pihalle.

\-------------------------

Tyce Carter seisoi koulun käytävällä lokeroillaan ystäviensä kanssa. Tiiviissä porukassa oli kuusi henkilöä; Tyce itse, Alex Davis, tämän poikaystävä Jef Hiller, Ryan Crey, Aleida Martinez, sekä Jackie Dean. Alex ja Jef - se unelmapari, halivat ja pussailevat jatkuvasti, mutta se ei ole häiritsevää, enemmänkin helpottavaa. Heidän suhteensa ei ole ollut kovin helppo ja rakastava aina. Nyt he ovat saaneet kaiken alta pois ja he ovat oikeastaan todella suloisia. 

Jef on suhteellisen laiha, hänellä on kalpea iho ja mintunväriset silmät. Hänen hiuksensa ovat tummansiniset, jotka hieman taittuvat violettiin. Nuo silkkiset hiukset ovat kestäneet monia hermoromahduksia ja kaikki ihmettelevät, kuinka se on mahdollista. Jefin poikaystävä Alex on aika suloisen näköinen, mutta siitä on kiittäminen geenejä. Hänen ihonsa on vähän ruskeampi, kuin Jefillä ja täysin luonnollisen persikanpunaisen väriset hiukset - outoa, eikös? Hänen kasvoissaan on myös pisamia ja silmät ovat omituisen väriset, havittelevat samaa väriä, kuin Alexin hiuksetkin. Alex on jalkapallojoukkueen kapteeni, joka tarkoittaa sitä, että Alex on älyttömän komea - ainakin monen tytön ja pojan mielestä. Mutta noh, se "täydellinen" pakkaus on Jefin kanssa ja pysyy.  
Ryan taas puolestaan on aika rauhallisen ja suloisen näköinen, mutta hänelläkin on oma oikukas persoonansa. Häntä voisi kuvitella naistenmieheksi komeilla kasvoillaan ja mustalla hiuspehkollaan, mutta on oikeastaan aika ujo sinisine silmineen - hänkin pelaa jalkapalloa. Ryanin ehdoton paras kaveri on Jackie Dean - polkkatukkainen, sinisilmäinen, lyhyt ja timmi tyttö, joka on kaikella yllätyksellä yksi koulun parhaimmista oppilaista, mutta käyttää aikansa järjettömän kaveriporukan kanssa. Puhumattakaan heidän Etelä-Amerikan helmestä, Aleidasta. Aleida on Columbiasta, ja se näkyy ja kuuluu. Aleida on kaunis, pitkähiuksinen tyttö, joka on värjännyt hiuksensa sähkönsinisiksi. Ne sopivat yllättävän hyvin nuoren naisen ihonväriin. Hän on porukan äiti, joskus tuntuu, että koko koulun äiti. Mutta suuttuessaan tai turhautuessaan Aleida on aika vaarallinen - ei ikinä tiedä, milloin kengät heiluvat tai lentävät.  
Tyce itse on blondi kirkkaan vihreine silmineen. Hän on myös jalkapallojoukkueessa ja Alexin ja Ryanin lapsuudenystävä. Tyce on oikeastaan porukan rauhallisin jätkä, muttei siltikään ole löytänyt ihmistä, kenestä voisi pitää romanttisessa mielessä. Toisinkuin Ryan, joka ei osaa päättää tyttöjen ja poikien väliltä, vaikka eihän sitä tarvitsekaan. Tyce kuitenkin on valinnut jo tiiminsä ja se on ehdottomasti jätkät.

Tyce Carter vilkaisi oville, nähden jotain, mikä sai hänen katseensa jähmettymään ja suun lähes loksahtamaan paikaltaan. Ovista tuli täysin tuntematon poika, joka sai Tycen lähes sanattomaksi. Carter hapuili kädellään Alexia, tuota tökäten, suu yhä auki. "Wow...", sai Tyce suustaan, kasvot punaisena. Koulun ovista tuli suloinen poika, joka on häntä lyhempi, brunette, jolla oli yksi punainen hiustuppo otsahiuksien seassa. Ne näkyivät niin selvästi. Pojalla oli salaperäiset silmät ja pitkät ja paksut silmäripset. Hänellä oli myös meikkiä - herranjumala mikä pommi. Tuollainen saa Tycen kyllä tikittämään ihan heti.  
Alex katsoi Tycea, joka tuijotti uutta tulokasta kuola poskellaan, ollen ihan varma, että Tyce sai erektion, kun uusi poika vilkutti hänelle ja vinkkasi silmäänsä. Kuului paljon vihellyksiä ja huutelua, mutta uusi poika ei näyttänyt välittävän. Jef katsoo uutta, hieman kiinnostuneena. Mitähän tuokin poika pitää sisällään? "Hillitse itsesi, hyvä herra", Alex Davis naurahti, jolloin Tyce punastui vieläkin pahemmin. "K-kyllä mä hillitsenkin", hän mutisi, kääntäen vastahakoisesti katseensa uudesta pojasta. Wow. Ei oikeastaan muuta voi sanoa, kuin että wow. Ja ehkä BOOM! SOS'kin voisi sopia. Yleensä Tyce ei usko, että voisi rakastua ensisilmäyksellä, mutta kun he loivat katsekontaktin, se oli jotain niin hienoa. Ja Tyce voisi luvata, että tunsi rakastuvansa.

Ailey kävelee rehtorin kansliaan, johon häntä odotettiin. Hän istuu tuolille, ristien jalkansa. "Ailey Crowey. Olet kaksi tuntia myöhässä", rehtori Bellow sanoo - Bellow ja Aileyn äiti ovat puhuneet puhelimessa, joten tämän miehen Ailey tietää. "Entäs sitten? Olen täällä nyt. Ja näytit odottavan mua, joten meillä ei ole ongelmaa, vai mitä?", Crowey sanahtaa, vähän purren huultaan. Matthew Bellow rykäisee pienesti ja nyökkää. "Ei ole ongelmaa", rehtori sanahtaa. "Hyvä sitten. Pahoittelen kuitenkin, että myöhästyin", Ailey sanoo, räpyttäen silmiään. Rehtori vain nyökkää.  
Ovesta juoksee valkohiuksinen tyttö, joka pahoittelee myöhästymistä. Ailey näki tytön porukassa rehtorinkanslian ulkopuolella. Rehtori katsoo tyttöä ja yskäisee. "Et ollut myöhässä, Ailey ei tullut tänne kaksi tuntia sitten, kuten piti. Mutta se asia on poissa mielestä nyt", Bellow selittää. Tyttö nyökkäilee. "Hei, olen Jackie Dean ja toimin opastajaoppilaana jonkinaikaa", tyttö, joka esittäytyi Jackieksi sanoi. "Hei Jackie, oon Ailey Crowey", Ailey sanoo, ottaen rehtorilta kirjoja ja vihkoja. Koulu voi olla tylsää, joten pitää keksiä virikettä, että tämä pysyy mielenkiintoisena. No, kyllä sitä aina sieltä täältä löytyy.

Kun Crowey oli saanut lokeron avaimensa ja kirjat, sekä selvän opastuksen kahdelle seuraavalle tunnilla ja Jackien puhelinnumeron, hän päästi Jackien takaisin kavereidensa luo. Hän olisi voinut mennä porukkaan, sillä hänet kutsuttiin, mutta Aileylle kaveriporukat ja uusi koulu tulee liian nopeasti kerralla. Vaikkakin se vihreäsilmäinen poika olisi voinut olla innoissaankin tästä. Joten kerrankin Ailey ottaa hitaasti, vaikka asiat tulee eskaloitumaan.

\----------------------

Kaksi päivää oli kulunut, Ailey sai heti kutsun viikonlopun kotibileisiin, jossa tulisi olemaan lähes kaikki heidän koulustaan, sekä myös se suloinen poika, joka ei ole uskaltautunut puhumaan Croweylle vieläkään, mutta se oli söpöä, kun tämä pakoili Aileytä. Mutta nyt on juhlat ja kaikki ovat innoissaan niistä. Ailey on ehtinyt kyllä tutustua moneen todella intiimeissä merkeissä, eikä hitaasti toimiminen innostanutkaan, joten piti ottaa vauhdikas mäki, jota laskea alas vauhdikkaasti. Onhan tässä ollut vaikka mitä kahden päivän aikana. Hän on tutustunut jo pariin, jota kutsuu jo kaveriksikin, ehkä. Jackie nyt sattuu olemaan ystävä, sillä Dean on auttanut häntä kovasti. Vaikkakaan tuo ei hurjasta alamäestä tiedä mitään. 

Ailey katsoo itseään peilistä, hieman pohtien. Hänen päällään on tiukat nahkahousut, sekä ohut läpinäkyvä paita, josta näkyy hänen yläkroppansa. Hänen uusi tuttavansa Reo Taira tulee hakemaan hänet vähän matkan päästä, sillä ei tahdo äitinsä ja isosiskonsa alkavan spekuloimaan poikaystäviä. Reo on komea, pitkä ja lihaksikas nuori mies, vuoden häntä vanhempi. Hän pitää erityisesti Reon punaisista ja pitkistä hiuksista, ne tuovat tiettyä kiihkeyttä sängyssä.  
Crowey lähtee nopeasti kodistaan, sanoen vain perheelleen heipat, lähtien sitten Reon autolle. "Wow wow wow, mikä herkku", Reon suusta kuuluu ja tämä nuolaisee huuliaan, jolloin Ailey naurahtaa pienesti. "Et säkään pahalta näytä", Ailey toteaa Reolle, hymähtäen pienesti. Hän ottaa laukustaan taskumatin, josta hörppää hieman. Reo naurahtaa Aileyn ryypiskelylle, lähtien ajamaan autoa kohti kotibileitä. He kuuntelivat autossa musiikkia ja Ailey hankkiutui humalaan jo autossa. He meinasivat alkaa riisuutua autossa, mutta päättivät mennä juhliin. Reo saa nukkumapaikan ystävältään talosta, joten se ei haittaa, vaikka onkin autolla liikenteessä - tänään Taira vetää kovat kännit. 

Tyce istuu tuolilla bileissä, katsellen ympärilleen. "Mikä hätänä?", Ryan kysyy Tyceltä, joka hieroo käsiään yhteen jännittyneenä. Tänään olisi se päivä, kun hän menisi puhumaan Aileylle. "Ei mikään, kaikki on ihan okei. Jännittää vaan nähdä Ailey", Carter toteaa. Ryan hymähtää pienesti ja kohauttaa olkiaan. "Hyvä on, ymmärrän kyllä", Ryan sanoo, katsellen ympärilleen, nähden Aileyn saapuvan Reon kanssa. Niimpä tietenkin. Tyce katsoo Aileyta hetken, pudistaen päätään. "Ei vielä", hän sanoo. "Okei, mutta Ailey on jo nyt humalassa. Odotatko, että se on kaatokännissä, eikä muista puhuneensa sulle?", Crey kysyy, katsoen ystäväänsä, kohottaen kulmaansa. "No en! Odotan, että hän pääsee vähän edemmäs ovelta", Tyce mumisee. "Hyvä on", Ryan sanoo, taputtaen Tycea olalle.  
”Mutta mä meen nyt tanssimaan, tuu mukaan tai jää kattoon mun juomia. Voin sanoo Aileylle, että oot yksinäinen, niin ehkä se tulee sun seuraan", Ryan sanoo. Blondi mietti ystävänsä ehdotusta, kuitenkin nousten ylös, mennen tanssilattialle, vaikka ei olekaan mestaritanssija. Aileyn taas näkee kilometrien päästä, tai ainakin Tyce näkee. Oikeastaan, Tyce näkee ainoastaan Aileyn koko tanssilattialla. 

Väki alkoi olla melko humalassa ja meno yltyi aika villiksi. Selvinpäin huomaa selvästi, miten idiootteja jotkut ovat kännissä. Jef ja Alex ovat kadonneet jonnekin jo, eiköhän jokainen tiedä, että minne - ainakin äänien perusteella. 

Aleida on myös suhteellisen selvinpäin ja oikeastaan yksi ainoista järkevistä, sillä kokee tarpeelliseksi suojella kavereitaan, mikä on todella hyvä. Jackie on tanssimassa Ryanin kanssa. He ovat kai olleet yhdessäkin joskus, mutta siitä ei tullut mitään. Heitä ollaan paritettu vuosia seiskaluokalta asti, jossain vaiheessa he seurustelivat, muttei se kuulemma tuntunut oikealta, joten he päättivät olla kavereita mikä oli näköjään todella hyvä päätös. Joskus he kyllä heittelevät platonisia suukkoja humalassa ja halivat, suurinosa silti tietää, että he ovat ja tulevat pysymään vain kavereina.  
Tosin, ehkä siksi heidän on vaikeaa saada mitään säpinää muiden kanssa, sillä muut olettavat Ryanin ja Jackien säätävän. Reo Taira, - joka on nyt uuden pojan, Aileyn kimpussa, hänellä on ollut myös juttua Jackien kanssa ja se meni oikeastaan aika hyvin, mutta Reo kiinnitti paljon huomiota Aileyhyn, joten Jackie oletti, että Taira ei tahtonut häntä enää. Mutta Jackie ei syyttänyt Aileyta, sillä mistäs poika olisi voinut tietää, että Reo ja Jackie säätivät jotain, jos Reo lähestyi Aileyta itse. Ailey ei tiedä asiasta ilmeisesti mitään itse, vaikka Reon olisi syytä kertoa. 

Aleida käveli Tycen luokse, joka vain seisoi tanssilattialla yhä, eikä oikein liikkunut. "Hei querido. Et näytä olevan sillä tuulella, että juhlat selvinpäin innostavat", Aleida pitkissä sinisissä hiuksissaan sanoo. Aleida käyttää hellittelynimiä ystävillään, se on ihan mukavaa ja saa Tycen tuntemaan itsensä hyväksi ja rakastetuksi. "Kyllä mua innostaa, mietin vaan, että onko mulla saumaa Aileyhyn. Kaikki on sen kimpussa", Tyce selittää, hieman huokaisten. "Ymmärrän kyllä. Mutta mun mielestä ja monen muunkin, oot niistä kaikista fiksuin. Sulla todellakin on saumaa, mutta et voi pakoilla ikuisesti, jos tahdot hänet", Martinez sanoo, hymyillen lempeästi. "Kiitos Aleida. Noi sanat oikeesti auttaa", Tyce sanoo hymyillen. 

Hetkenpäästä Tyce huomaa, että Ailey menee hetkeksi istumaan. Tahtookohan tuo olla rauhassa vai onkohan se okei, jos hän menee seuraksi? "Katos, kuka on vapaana kerrankin", Aleida sanahtaa, tönäten Tycea Croweyta kohti. Muuten Tyce ei ikinä puhuisi Aileylle, jos ei nyt. Tyce ottaa syvään henkeä, kävellen kohti Aileyta. Hän istui toiselle tuolille ja rykäisi, peittäen tärisevät kätensä.  
"Hei... Sokeripala", Tyce sanoi, huokaisten syvään. Hienoa työtä, Tyce Carter... Ailey vetää valkoista ainetta nenäänsä - kokaiinia, kääntäen sitten katseensa Tyceen. "Oh... Hei vain komistus. Joko viimein rohkenet puhua mulle?", Ailey sanahtaa, pieni virne kasvoillaan. Tyce katsoo Aileyta puna poskillaan. "Mä tuota... Joo... Oon vaan oottanut, että muut lähtee sun ympäriltä... Tiedätkös...?", Tycen suusta kuuluu, johon Ailey vastaa naurahduksella.

"Ahaa, siksi siis juoksit mua pakoon kaksi päivää", Ailey sanoo, huvittuneena. "No... Tuota... Oon vähän ujo...", Carter mumisee, johon Ailey nyökkää ymmärtäväisesti. "Tajuan kyllä. Oon uus, niin mun ympärillä ilmeisesti on jatkuvasti joku", Crowey sanoo. Tyce nyökkäilee. "Mutta, miten voin auttaa?", brunette poika kysyy.  
"No tuota... Halusin vaan jutella tosiaan ja tutustua", Tyce kertoo. "Hyvä on, tutustutaan", Ailey sanahtaa, laittaen tuolinsa lähemmäs Tycea. Hänen äänestään voi kuulla yllättyneisyyden. "No tuota... Pidät vissiin juhlimisesta", Carter sanoi. "Hmm... Osaksi kyllä, mutta pidän myös ihan vain hengailusta ja kahdestaan olosta", Ailey toteaa. "Oh, niin mäkin!", Tyce hihkaisee. "Kiva kuulla. Voidaan hengailla joskus yhdessä, jos haluat", nuori brunette ehdottaa, olkiaan kohauttaen - eipä olisi pahitteeksi tutustua Tyceen ja tuo ilmeisesti haluaa tutustua häneen, joten miksipä ei. Tyce haukkasi happea ja henkäisee, nyökkäillen. "Joo! - Tai siis... Tietty, jos haluat", blondi sanoo, yrittäen olla mahdollisimman viileä.  
"Hyvä on, keskustellaan siitä myöhemmin, jooko?", Ailey kysyy, juoden alkoholia kokaiinin päälle. Tuo poika vaikutti todella innokkaalta hänen seurastaan. No, kyllä hän näki, miten vihreäsilmäinen blondi katsoi häntä ensimmäisenä päivänä. "Haluutko käydä röökillä mun kanssa?", hän kysyy. "Oh... Toki", Tyce sanoo, vähän rauhoittuen jo. Hänen päässään pyörii miljoona asiaa. "Mikähän sun nimi mahtoikaan olla?", Ailey kysyy sitten. "Jostain syystä ajattelen, että tiedät mun nimen. Mutta oon Ailey", brunette poika kysyi vielä, koskettaen hänen seurassa olevan nuorukaisen rintakehää. "T-tyce!", Carter tokaisi. Ailey hymähtää pienesti ja nyökkää, nousten ylös ja kävellen ulos. "Voidaan jakaa tää toinen rööki", Ailey sanoo, ottaen tupakka-askin esiin, sieltä ottaen yhden tupakan, sytyttäen sen pään, sitä alkaen polttaa. Tyce nyökkäilee, vähän miettien. 

Tyce katsoi Aileyta hiljaa, ottaen itsekin tupakan, sitä polttaen. "Joten... Mistä muutit?", Tyce kysyy Aileylta. Crowey puree huultaan ja hymähtää pienesti. "Skotlannista, Englannin kautta Nashvilleen ja siitä Jacksonvilleen", Ailey vastasi ja hymähtää hiljaisesti. "Oho, aika paljon muuttamista. Mä oon melkein aina ollut täällä. Muutin tänne Miamista joskus aikoja sitten", Tyce kertoi, hieroen vähän niskaansa. "Oh, jännää", hän sanoo. "Joo... Oon se homo Miamin rannoilta", Tyce sanoo, yrittäen olla hauska. Ailey kuitenkin alkoi hieman nauraa. Oli suloista, kun mies kertoo avoimesti olevansa kiinnostunut, mutta kuitenkin vihjaileavasti.  
"Oot siis lahja Miamilta", hän sanoo, vähän purren huultaan viettelevästi. Tyce punastuu pienesti. "Ummh... En nyt sanoisi ninkään", hän mumisee. "No, mun mielestä oot, älä vähättele ittees", Ailey sanoo, juoden punaisesta mukista ja polttaa tupakkaa. "Heh... Kiitos", Tyce sanoo, henkäisten haaveilevasti. Hän on onnekas, kun saa olla kahdestaan Aileyn kanssa. 

"Mulla ei oo ollut isää, tai en tiedä kunnolla kuka se on. Se kuulemma kuoli tunti ennen, kun olin syntynyt", Ailey toteaa, purren huultaan. "Se ajoi työmatkalta sairaalaan, mutta joutui auto-onnettomuuteen", Crowey kertoo, nielaisten pienesti. Hän on todella humalassa ja aineissa, joten päästää suustaan helposti asioita, joista ei normaalisti puhuisi. Hän vain tuntee olonsa turvalliseksi. Tyce henkäisee syvään, mennen hetkeksi hiljaiseksi. "Oh... Olen todella pahoillani, Ailey", Tyce sanoo, hieman järkyttyneenä ja yllättyneenä. "Kiitos... Anteeksi tää mun vuodatus...", Ailey mumisee, pyyhkien kyyneliään.  
Carter seisoi siinä, nopeasti kietoen kätensä Aileyn ympärille, poikaa halaten. Ailey tuntui todella pieneltä ja hennolta, joten Tyce ei uskaltanut rutistaa kovin lujaa. "Välillä on hyvä itkeä, ei tarvitse tukahduttaa tunteita. Ja jos tahdot, en kerro kenellekään, että itkit", Tyce sanoo, silittäen Aileyn hiuksia, tuntien lyhemmän pojan rutistavan häntä hellästi. "Kiitos. Arvostan tätä kovasti", Ailey sanoo. "Oot kiltein jätkä, kenet oon tavannut", hän vielä jatkaa. Tycen huulilta kuuluu mumahdus ja kasvot muuttuvat punaisiksi. 

"Kiitos... Hyvä, että tämä auttaa... Tai jotain", Tyce sanoi, hymy nousten korviin asti. Kello oli aika paljon jo, mikä saattaisi tarkoittaa, että Ailey olisi hyvä viedä kotiin. Kuulemma humalassa itkeminen ei ole ikinä hyvä merkki. Jackie kuulemma tekee sitä aina Ryanin mukaan, kun on vetänyt liikaa.

Aileyn suusta kuuluu pieni rykäisy, jolloin hän irroittaa otteensa Tycesta. "Mennään jatkamaan bileitä. Meno on vasta alkamassa, enkä ole edes kovin humalassa. Kiitos kuitenkin... Lohdusta, jota annoit", hän sanoo, heittäen tupakan maahan, sen talloen. Tyce katsoo Aileytä, purren huultaan - noin nopeasti Ailey siis pääsee jaloilleen. No, kai se on ihan hyvä. Mitähän muuta tuo kaunokainen pitää sisällään, eikä uskalla päästää muiden edessä ulos? "Hyvä on", Tyce sanahtaa, seuraten Aileyta sisälle. Brunette katosi hetkeksi vessaan, kertoen, että korjaa levinneet meikkinsä.  
Ailey kävelee vessaa kohti, yrittäen olla todella huomaamaton. Hän katsoo itseään peilistä ja levinneitä meikkejään, huokaisten syvään. Nuorukainen otti meikinpoistoainetta ja veti levinneet meikit pois, tehden uudet tilalle. Ehkä hänen pitäisi pahoitella vielä itkukohtaustaan Tycelta, ennenkuin ilta loppuu ja hän unohtaa pojan nimen. Vaikka toisaalta, Tyce varmastikin on ainoa, joka todella jää mieleen, hän oikeasti tarkoitti sitä, että blondi on kiltein miespuolinen henkilö, kenet Ailey on tavannut. On typerää itkeä, että ei ole isää. Hän on pärjännyt hyvin ilmankin. 

Ennenkuin Ailey sai meikkinsä uudistettua, vessan valot alkoivat välkkyä - pois ja päälle, pois ja päälle. Kun valot välkkyivät viidennettä kertaa, Ailey näki takanaan jonkun hahmon, joka seisoi kaukana hänen takanaan. Sillä oli punaiset silmät ja sarvet. Ailey henkäisee syvään. katsoen taakseen, kun valot heti sen jälkeen lopettavat välkkymisen. Hetken tärisevä Ailey yrittää koota itseään. "Mitä helvettiä?", hän mumisee ja katsoo taas peiliin. Siinä lukee "Hail Ailey". Ailey sulkee silmänsä ja avaa ne uudelleen, teksti on poissa. Ehkä kokaiini vaikuttaa alkoholin kanssa näin, ihan sama.  
Ailey lähtee pois vessasta, takaisin tanssilattialle, yrittäen unohtaa tämän karmivan kokemuksen ja selittää se vain huumeiden vaikutuksella. Hän kävelee jääkaapille, ottaen omia alkoholijuomiaan, jotka Reo hänelle hankki, niitä miksaten keskenään mehun kanssa, juoden kaiken kerralla, lähtien tanssimaan. Se iski todella lujasti. Pian Ailey oli taas tanssilattialla tanssimassa ihmisjoukon ympäröimänä, ymmärtäen vieläkin vähemmän mitään.

Tyce katsoi ympärilleen, kävellen vessaa kohti. "Ailey?", hän huhuili, löytämättä mitään. Voi luoja... Nytkö hän jo hukkasi Aileyn? Tyce käveli pois vessoilta, lähtien tanssilattialle, huokaisten helpottuneena, kun näkee Aileyn tanssimassa. "Tyceeee~", Aileyn humalainen ääni kuuluu, jolloin vihreäsilmäinen poika kävelee Aileyn luokse. "Tanssitaan", Ailey päättää. "Eikös sun kannattaisi lähteä jo nukkumaan? Oot aika kännissä", Tyce sanoo Aileylle, joka tuhahtaa pienesti. "Ei todellakaan", lyhempi ja selvästi nuorempi sanoo, vähän itsepäisellä äänensävyllä.  
"Hyvä on. Tanssitaan hetki, mutta sitten nukkumaan. Voit tulla mun luokse nukkumaan", Tyce sanoo. "Vai nukkumaan? Aika likaista houkutella mua nukkumaan, vaikka me molemmat tiedetään mihin se oikeasti menee", Ailey lirkuttelee Tycelle, tuon etumukseen koskien. Tyce punastuu, ottaen Aileyn käden pois haaravälistään. "Oot kännissä, etkä kunnolla ymmärrä mitä tapahtuu, joten en aio koskea suhun intiimisti ollenkaan, tai muutenkaan", Carter sanoo. Lyhempi ja humalassa oleva poika mutristaa huuliaan. "Ihan tylsää! Entä, jos suudellaan vähän?", Ailey lirkuttelee jälleen, nojaten Tycea vasten, tuota suudellen. 

Tyce henkäisee syvään ja miettii asiaa hetken. Mielummin hän suutelee Aileyta, kun tuo on täysin selvinpäin, vaikka Aileyn huulet ovatkin niin pehmeät. Ja vaikka pojan huulien pitäisi maistua vain viinalle ja alkoholille, sekä tupakalle, ne maistuvat mansikalle. "Ei Ailey. Ei nyt. Mennään nukkumaan", Tyce sanoo, nostaen Aileyn olkapäälleen. "Eiii... Haluun jäädä vielä juhlimaan", Ailey valittaa, yrittäen päästä Tycen otteesta irti. "Kello on jo puoli neljä aamuyöstä, oot juhlinut jo ihan tarpeeksi kauan", Tyce sanoo, vieden Aileyn autolleen. Hän tekstasi kavereilleen, että lähtee jo kotiin.  
Automatkalla Ailey pysyi kiltisti paikallaan, mutta lauloi todella kovaa ja riiteli puhelimen navigaattorin kanssa ilman syytä. Tyce vilkaisi Aileyta, hymyillen vähän. Onhan tuo aika raivostuttava, mutta suloinen. Pääasia, että on nyt turvassa ja pian pääsee nukkumaan, kun on saanut syötävää. 

Kun he viimein pääsevät Tycen kotipihalle ja hissiin, Ailey päättää tarrautua Tyceen kiinni. Tyce kävelee kotiovelleen Ailey hänessä roikkuen. Tyce vahtii, että humalainen poika pysyy pystyssä. Hän laittaa Aileyn istumaan keittiön tuolille, tuon meikit puhdistaen ja antaen syötävää. Samalla, kun Ailey syö, Tyce laittaa itselleen sohvalle pedin ja tuo vaatteitaan Aileylle. Ailey vahtoi vaatteet, pienen avun kanssa.  
Hän otti myös oksennusämpärin valmiiksi, jos sitä tarvitsee, sen jälkeen hän kantaa Aileyn sängylleen, pojan laittaen nukkumaan. Tyce vaihtoi myös omat vaatteensa ja meni nukkumaan, vahtien kuitenkin, että Ailey nukkuu. 

Saa nähdä mitä huomisesta päivästä tulee. Varmaankin krapula joillekin, paitsi hänelle. Mitähän siellä juhlissa vielä tapahtuu?


	2. Tunteita ja Kysymyksiä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tapahtunutta: 
> 
> Ailey saapui kouluun, kaikki pojat ovat olleet hänen kimpussaan. Tyce tunsi rakastuvansa uuteen poikaan, jonka tukioppilas oli Tycen ystävä Jackie. 
> 
> Ailey oli tavannut monia jätkiä, mutta saimme tavata Reon heistä kaikista. Ailey oli kuitenkin suurimman osan ajasta Tycen kanssa, joka vihdoin uskaltautui mennä puhumaan Aileylle. Ailey itki ja kertoi isästään Tycelle, nähden vessassa myös jotain outoa, jota ajatteli harhaksi.  
> Tyce piti huolta Aileystä, ottaen tämän mukaan kotiinsa nukkumaan.
> 
> (tarinassa on ystäväni hahmoja myös, joista sain kirjoittaa, näitä hahmoja ovat mm. Tyce, Alex, Reo)

Ailey heräsi järkyttävään pääkipuun, kuten yleensäkin krapulassa. Hän katseli ympärilleen, huomaten, että nukkui jonkun toisen sängyssä yksin. Ainiin... Tyce. Poika hymyili hieman ja puree huulltaan, katsoen ympärilleen. Hän venytteli ja nousi ylös sängystä, yrittäen vähän muistella tapahtuiko mitään. Hän haistoi erittäin hyvän tuoksun keittiöstä. Aamupalaa ja kahvia? Jestas, hänen varmaan pitää lähteä, ennenkuin ei tahdo enää.  
Tyce kävelee keittiöstä ja katsoo Aileytä. "Mikä olo? Nukuitko hyvin?", hän kysyy. "Karsee päänsärky, mut nukuin ihan hyvin, sun sänky on pehmee", Ailey sanoo. "No hyvä kuulla, että nukuit hyvin. Ajattelin, että vältytään väärinymmärryksiltä, jos nukutaan eri paikoissa", Tyce vastaa, joka saa Aileyn vähän kikattamaan. "Suloista. En muista, että kukaan, joka otti mut kotiinsa bileiden jälkeen, olis näin kiltti ja herrasmies", Ailey sanoo hymyillen. "Aamupala on pian valmis", Tyce kertoo, mennen paistamaan munakasta. 

Kun aamiainen on katettu, nämä kaksi istuvat aamupalalle. He istuivat vastapäätä, mutta Ailey olisi tahtonut lähemmäs. Oli ihmeellistä, kuinka jonkun kanssa oli näin hyvä olla, vaikka he olivat aika hiljaa. Tyce kertoi Aileylle Miamista ja rannoista ja Ailey kertoo Skotlannista ja Nahvillesta. Ailey tunsi, kuinka sydän pomppi Tycen kanssa. Mutta hän ei vielä ole valmis muuttamaan tapojaan, sen verran itsekäs hän on, eikä voi kieltää sitä. Hän pitää asioista, joita Tyce tuskin edes osaa ajatella. Kiltit pojat aina sattuvat jäämään kakkoseksi - niin Ailey aina päättää, sillä pitää kivusta, eikä Tyce voi häntä satuttaa, se nyt on jo selvää. On se nyt hieman harmillista, he voisivat ehkä olla ihan sopiva pari, mutta ei sitä toisaalta ikinä tiedä. Ehkä he ovatkin liian erilaisia.  
Ailey syö aamupalaa, hymyillen Tycelle. "Tää ruoka on todella hyvää, kiitos, että saan syödä sun luona", hän sanoo. "Mun kuitenkin pitää lähteä kohta... Sunkin varmaan pitäis kertoo sun kavereille, mihin menit", hän sanoo. Tyce mumahtaa pienesti, kuitenkin nyökäten, hieman ihmeissään. Kai Ailey säikähti, sillä saattaa oikeasti jopa pitää Tycesta. Tai sitten meinasi johdattaa Tycea väärään suuntaan tuntemuksissaan. On parempi olla rehellinen, kuin antaa ristiriitaisia signaaleja. Mutta kyllä se vielä siitä. 

Ailey alkaa etsiä vaatteitaan ja rykäisee pienesti. "Voit kyllä pitää noi mun vaatteet, palauta ne sitten joskus", Tyce sanoo, hymähtäen hiljaisesti, kahvikupin äärellä. "Voin viedä sut kotiin", hän vielä ehdottaa. Brunette kääntää katseensa Tyceen. "Niinkö? Veisitkö oikeasti mut kotiin?", Ailey kysyy, istuen tuolille takaisin. Carter kohauttaa olkiaan ja hymähtää. "Toki, onneksi tänään on lauantai, niin ei ole kiire minnekään. Meillä on illalla jalkapallotreenit. Voisit ehkä tulla kattoon jos haluut", Tyce ehdottaa sitten. Ailey alkaa pohtia tätä tosissaan, nyökäten. "Okei", Ailey sanoo, juoden kahviaan. Carter henkäisee syvään ja nyökkäilee. "Heh, hienoa!", hän sanoo, helpottuneena ja innostuneena. "Missä ja monelta tarkalleen?", Crowey kysyy, kallistaen päätään. "Kylällä on se uimahalli, siinä vieressä on urheilukeskus, sen pihalla on meidän treenit. Ja ne on kuudelta", Tyce kertoo. "Hyvä on. Tuun sinne sitten", Ailey sanoo hymyillen vähän. Tyce hymyilee, yrittäen peittää iloaan.

Ailey ajattelee asioita hieman ja huokaisee syvään. "Kuule... Näin eilen jotain outoo vessassa, kun korjasin meikkejä. Se on mahdollista, että näin näkyjä. Mutta...", nuorukainen aloittaa, nielaisten. Tyce päästää suustaan mumahduksen, mennen lähemmäs Aileyta. "Niin?", blondi poika kysähtää. "Mutta... Näin jotain epänormaalia, jota ei yleensä kyllä aineissa nää... Ei varmasti", Crowey sanoo, huokaisten syvään. "Valot alko rämpyttämään ja näin mun takana jotain... En edes tiedä mikä se oli, joku epänormaali ihmismuoto kai. Sillä oli sarvet, isot hampaat ja röpelöinen iho. Ja punaset silmät", Ailey kertoo.  
Tyce katsoo siniviolettisilmäistä poikaa hieman hämillään. "Tuo kyllä kuulostaa omituiselle", vihreäsilmäinen kertoo. "Tiedän. Tiedän miltä se kuulostaa. Mutta se näky... Ei ollut semmonen perus hallusinaatio. Mulle tuli kylmät väreet, mutta vähän kuuma myös. En osaa selittää sitä. Ja tän pelottavan ja oudon hahmon jälkeen mä näin, että peiliin oltiin kirjotettu "Hail Ailey". Mäkin ajattelin, että kuvittelen kaiken, mutta se ei oo lähtenyt mun päästä", Ailey kertoo. Tyce kohottaa kulmaansa. Pilaileeko tuo hänen kanssaan, vai onko tämä ihan oikea juttu?

"No tuota... Mä voin tutkia asiaa. Jackie ja Jef on hulluna yliluonnollisiin juttuihin. Ne on aina puhunut jotain mustasta kirkosta ja sen olemassa olosta. Ja demoneista. En oo ikinä ymmärtänyt, mutta voidaan kysellä, mikä tää juttu on", Tyce kertoo Aileylle. "S-sä siis uskot mua?", Ailey kysyy. "No, en ymmärrä oikein, miten nää jutut on mahdollisia, mutta ei toi nyt normaalilta kuulosta. Ja vedit kokaa, siitä määrästä ei pitäis tulla hallusinaatioita, varsinkaan tollasta", Tyce toteaa. Ailey huokaisee helpottuneena. 

Aamiainen ja kahvit oli syöty ja juotu, joten Tyce alkoi valmistautua viemään Aileyta kotiin. Hän vaihtoi vielä vaatteensa ja laittoi paremmat housut jalkaan, sekä paremman paidan. Myöskin Ailey sai mukavat housut jalkaansa ja särkylääkkeen. Aileyn katse jäi Tycen kroppaan. Wow... Tuollainen kroppa on kyllä todella viehättävä jätkällä. Tytöistä hän ei niinkään välitä, mutta on säätänyt joskus sellaisenkin kanssa, parinkin. He vaihtelivat paikkoja makuuhuoneen puolella. Millainenhan Tyce on niissä hommissa? Ehkä raju peto tai sitten suloinen herrasmies, kuten yleensä. Ailey kyllä oli kiinnostunut Tycestä, joka käyttäytyi häntä kohtaan erilailla, kuin monet muut pojat ja miehet. Mutta nuo kädet voisivat paiskata hänet seinälle, antamatta armoa.  
Tyce katsoo Aileyta, joka tuijottaa häntä, pieni virne kasvoillaan. Hän rykäisee pienesti, yrittäen saada pojan huomion. "Ailey?", nuorukainen kysyy, hiukan hämillään. Brunette Crowey säpsähtää pienesti, heräten likaisista ajatuksistaan. "Hm?", poika kysyy viattomasti. "Mennäänkö?", Tyce kysyy, pohtien mistä se virne tuli. "Oh, joo", Crowey sanoo, nousten ylös tuolilta, ottaen tavaransa ja laittaen kengät jalkaansa. Pääkipu parantui helposti, onneksi. Nyt hänen isosiskonsa ja äitinsä ei kiusottele siitä. 

Hissistä selviten autolle, he lähtevät ajamaan, jolloin Ailey laittaa musiikkia, mutta kuitenkin piti pienellä äänentasolla, jos Tyce tahtoisi vaikka jutella jotakin, syvällistä tai rentoa, mitä vain. Hän kaipaa jutteluseuraa. 

"Kuule... Mietin sitä sun juttua, minkä näit... Niin karmivalta, kun se kuulostaakin, ehkä se olikin todellista. Tosi moni ihminen, joka asuu täällä päin, tässä kaupungissa, on puhunut näistä jutuista. Ne on kuullut ja nähneet paljon outoja asioita, ihan yhtäkkiä", Tyce sanoo sitten. Ailey henkäisee syvään, kauhuissaan ajatuksesta. "Miten yhtäkkiä?", Ailey kysyy. "Pari viikkoa sitten. Eräät kaivostyöläiset kuulivat jonkun miehen tuskaista huutoa ja naisen itkua", Tyce kertoo.  
Ailey nielaisee pienesti ja huokaisee syvään. Tämä ei kuulosta hyvälle ollenkaan. "Ja eräs kirjakauppias näki jonkun tytön, joka oli loukkaantuneen ja sotkuisen näköinen. Mutta seuraavan kerran, kun katsoi sinne suuntaan, ei hän enää nähnytkään tyttöä. Tyttö näytti siltä, ettei ollut syönyt viikkoihin ja oli matkustanut vaikka kuinka kauan. Hiukset silti loistivat", Tyce kertoo. "Outoa…", Ailey sanoo, nielaisten pienesti, vilkaisten ikkunasta. "Ja näitä on vaikka kuinka paljon, mutta oot varmasti peloissas, niin en ala pelotella enempää", Carter sanoo. Crowey nyökkää ja hymyilee vähän. 

Ailey ja Tyce päättivät kuunnella musiikkia yhdessä ja laulaa, sekä jutella hieman kevyitä juttuja. Se sai Aileyn rauhoittumaan ja miettimään muuta, kuin sitä, mitä näki. Pian he saapuivat Aileyn kodille. Hän katsoi Tycea hetken. "Kiitos kyydistä ja ihan kaikesta", Ailey sanoo hymyillen, suukottaen Tycea poskelle, kuten hienot ihmiset tekevät. Tyce henkäisi syvään ja punastui. "O-ole hyvä", poika sanoi. "Nähdään tänään illalla", Ailey sanoo, johon Tyce nyökkäsi. Ailey vilkutti Tycelle, mennen kotiinsa, huokaisten syvään ja katsoen, kun Tyce ajaa pois.

Aileyn isosisko Alantha, jolla on pitkät, kauniit ruskeat hiukset ja siniset silmät, katsoi pikkuveljeään, vähän naurahtaen. "Katsos, kuka on saapunut. Päällään collegehousut ja iso huppari, lutkavaatteet kainalossa. Joko päätit raitistua?", nuori nainen kiusoittelee. "Haista paska Al. Lainaan vaan näitä vaatteita", Ailey hymähti, näyttäen kieltään. "Ketä nyt panit? Taas se Reo?", Alantha kysyy. "En ketään! Olin yötä Tycella, mutta hän nukkui sohvalla", pikkuveli kertoi. "Ai, oot vaihtanut herrasmiehiin? Sepä yllättävä käännös. Ihmeiden aika ei siis ole vielä ohitse", Alantha kiusoittelee. Tietenkään hän ei oikeasti ajattele, että hänen veljensä olisi lutka. Isosiskon tehtävä on joskus kiusoitella pikkuveljeä, varsinkin Aileyta. Onhan tuolla vähän kyseenalainen elämäntyyli, mutta mitä sitä tuomitsemaan.  
Sisarusten äiti, Lilana, tuttujen kesken Lily kävelee yläkerrasta eteiseen. "Huomenta rakas poikani. Näytti olevan raju yö?", nainen kysähtää, halaten kuopustaan, pientä ja hulluttelevaa poikaansa. "Joo, äiti. Mutta ei ollut niin paha, kun aiemmin. Tyce vei mut nukkumaan sen luokse, kun olin liian kännissä. Ilman Tycea, ties mihin oisin taas päätynyt", Ailey kertoo. "Uu, kukas Tyce on?", Lilana kysyy. "Hän on... Ystävä. Ehkä enemmän, mutta yksi ainoista, jota voi kutsua ystäväksi", Ailey sanoo, hymyillen. "Kuulostaa hienolle", pojan äiti sanoo. Ailey nyökkää ja hymyilee hieman. 

"Meen nyt takas nukkumaan", Ailey sanoo. "Nuku hyvin Prinsessa Ruusunen", Alantha sanoo, naurahtaen. "Hahhah, hassua", Ailey mumisee, kävellen portaita pitkin huoneeseensa, kaatuen sängylle ja miettimään asioita, yrittäen etsiä Tycea sosiaalisesta mediasta, blondin pojan lopulta löytäen. Ailey hymyilee, vähän kikattaen tuon videoille, jossa yrittää parkourata ja tehdä skeittilautatemppuja. Hän on surkea skeittaamaan, mutta ainakin yrittää kovasti. 

Tyce kotimatkalla soittaa Alexille, jolle oli paljon kerrottavaa. Hän tahtoi kertoa, että eräs henkilö on tulossa heidän jalkapalloharjoituksia katsomaan. Alex Davis vastasi puheluun. "Mitä äijä?", kuuluu toiselta puolelta. "Moro Davis. Et ikinä arvaa. Ailey tulee kattoon meiän futistreenejä. Oon niin onnellinen", Carter kertoo. "Oho, no täähän on hienoo! Mitäs yöllä tapahtu?", Alex kysyy. "Ei mitään. Me nukuttiin. Mä tietty eri paikoissa. Ja aamulla sitten juteltiin enemmän", Tyce kertoo. "Siistiä! Pikkuhiljaa hyvä tulee", Alex toteaa, käyttäen typeriä opettajien sanoja. "Okei, oon nyt kotona melkein, joten pitää lopettaa, mutta nähdään", Tyce sanoo, naurahtaen. "Joo, moro. Ja koita kestää, ja pysyä housuissas", Davis naurahtaa. "Samoin, nähdään", Tyce sanoo, ajaen kotiin, todella innoissaan.

\---------

Ailey kävelee kohti uimahallia, jonka vieressä pitäisi olla Tycen mukaan urheiluhalli, jonka pihalla on treenit. Nuo olisivat kai muuten koulun kentällä, mutta ilmeisesti joku poikkeus on tehty. Hän olisi voinut pyytää kyytiä, mutta halusi selvitä yksin. Hän katseli puhelimen kartasta, minne mennä, kävellen kolme kertaa väärään suuntaan. Viimein hän näkee urheiluhallin ja uimahallin. Hän katsoo kelloa, kävellen nopeasti urheiluhallin urheilukentälle ja mennen äkkiä katsomoon. 

Jef Hiller istuu katsomossa. Hän on katsomassa poikaystävänsä Alexin treenejä lähes joka kerta. Niitä nyt on viisi kertaa viikossa. Joskus Hillerillä on muuta, mutta yleensä pääsee katsomaan Alexin kukkoilua. Hän katsoo ympärilleen, nähden Aileyn. Tuo siis todella tuli katsomaan näiden harjoituksia, yllättävää, mutta helpottavaa. Jef päätti istua tuon viereen vaivihkaa. "Hei", kalpea poika sanoo, jolloin Ailey vähän säpsähtää.  
"Oh, hei. Sori, oon vähän säikky", Ailey sanoo, vähän hymyillen. "Mä oon Jef, Alexin poikaystävä", Hiller esittelee itsensä. "Oon Ailey, käydään samaa koulua", Crowey sanoo. "Tiedän, en halua kuulostaa suolaiselta, mutta jokainen koulussa puhuu susta", Jef sanahtaa. Ailey henkäisee pienesti. "Mustako? Miksi?", brunette kysyy. "Koska olet uusi ja ihmeellinen. Mäkin olin osaksi ennen sua se uusi ja ihmeellinen sekopää, mutta se menee kyllä ohi. Ei siis sillä, että sä oisit sekopää", Jef selittelee. Ailey hymyilee ja nyökkää. "Okei. Mä tykkään sun goottityylistä", Ailey sanoo hymyillen. Jef hihkaisee pienesti. "Kiitos, mäkin tykkään sun tyylistä", Jef sanoo hymyillen. Crowey kiittää, kikatellen lopulta hänen ja Jefin jutuille, jotka vain jatkuivat. 

Tyce katsoo katsomoa, nähden Aileyn nauramassa siellä Jefin kanssa. "Hän on niin upea", Carter toteaa, henkäisten syvään. Alex hymähtää pienesti. "Katsos, siellä mun Jef ja sun Ailey juttelee, oikeastaan kikattelee, eli ne tulee toimeen", Davis toteaa. "Niin...", Tyce sanoo, hymyillen, unelmoiden taas Aileysta, säpsähtäen, kun pilli soi. "Carter! Venyttelemään!", valmentaja käskee, jolloin Ailey alkaa kikattaa. "Kyllä kyllä", Carter mumisee, huuliaan mutristaen. Ryan tönää Tycea, vähän naurahtaen.  
Ailey katselee noiden venyttelemistä, pitäen katseensa Tycessa, joka pelleili jotain Alexin ja myös Ryanin kanssa. Jef kertoi, keitä nämä ihmiset ovat, jotta Ailey pysyy kärryillä. Ailey seuraa treenejä kiinnostuneena. Tätä on yllättävän hauskat seurata. 

Hän nauraa, kun Tyce pelleilee ja tanssii. Tuo on niin suloinen, kun on niin hölmö. Ailey ei ole mikään kultapoika, mutta se kelpaa Tycelle silti. Ja se on sataprosenttisen varmaa, etteivät suositut pojat ole aina sellaisia, jotka pelaa tunteilla, Tyce on kultainen ja todella suloinen.  
Kun oli leikkimielisen kisan vuoro, kauhukolmikko, Alex, Tyce ja Ryan pääsivät samaan joukkueeseen jostain syystä. Jef oli nauranut joka ikinen kerta, kun Alex oli kaatunut tai potkaissut ilmaa. Jef katselee Alexia, tuota kannustaen. "Kattokaa mun poikaystävää!", Alex huutaa, jolloin Jef alkaa kikattaa. "Hiljaa siellä, idiootti. Tai saat pallosta päähän!", Jef huutaa Alexille.  
Ailey nauraa vähän, kannustaen Tycea. Tyce kyllä sai pallosta päähän pariin kertaan, voi raukkaa. Onneksi kuitenkin Tycea ei kertaakaan sattunut niin paljoa, hän oli itsekin vain nauranut. Ailey piti tästä paikasta vain yhä enemmän, vaikka oli aamulla juuri kuullut outoja juttuja täältä. Kun peli loppui, pojat lähtivät pukuhuoneeseen ja ihmiset lähtevät katsomosta.

Ailey odottelee Jefin kanssa pukuhuoneiden edustalla, polttaen tupakkaa. Jef kertoo hänen ja Alexin suhteesta. Alussa se kuulosti aika rajulta ja myrkylliseltä, mutta hän on kuullut parin päivän aikana, että Alex ja Jef ovat koulun söpöin pari. Jef kuitenkin on varma, että Ailey ja Tyce olisivat suloisempia. Ajatus siitä sai Aileyn punastumaan hieman.

Pian pojat tulivat pois pukuhuoneesta, jolloin Ailey tumppasi tupakkansa, kuten myös Jef. "Kas, kukas termiitti se siinä", Alex sanoi Jefille, halaten poikaystäväänsä, Jefiä suudellen hellästi. "Moi rakas", Jef vastasi, hymyillen hieman. Tyce katsoi Aileyta ja hymyilee. "Moi", hän sanahtaa. "Moi sokeripala", Ailey tervehtii Tycea, vähän naurahtaen. "Tässä on sun vaatteet", Crowey sanahtaa, antaen pussia blondille pojalle. "Kiitos", Tyce sanoo hymyillen, puna poskillaan. "Oon muuten Alex Davis", Davis päättää tunkea Tycen ja Aileyn väliin. "Tiedän. Unelmaparin toinen puolisko, oon Ailey", Ailey toteaa, naurahtaen pienesti. Alex hymyilee ja nyökkää. "Totisesti", Davis toteaa, hieman naurahtaen. 

Ailey ja Tyce jätettiin kahdestaan juttelemaan. He menivät katsomon alle, kuivalle ruohikolle. Tyce katseli Aileyta. "Mitä tykkäsit? Oliko se tylsää?", Tyce kysyy. Ailey nauraa ja pudistaa päätään. "Se vaikutti hauskalle. Mulla oli hauskaa myös", Crowey toteaa. "Hyvä, koska se vaikutti siltä, ettet ollut ihan tylsistynyt", Tyce sanoi. "Sä, Alex, Jef ja Ryan teitte siitä hauskaa katseltavaa", Ailey sanoo. "Hyvä kuulla", Tyce sanoo hymyillen.  
He istuivat siinä, Ailey katseli Tycea, joka kertoi heidän kaveriporukkansa seikkailuista ja kaikesta. Yhtäkkiä Ailey painoi huulensa Tycen huulille - ei hiljentääkseen tämän. Hän vain tahtoi suudella Tycea. Se tuntui oikealle. Tyce oli hetken hämmentynyt, mutta päätti sulkea silmänsä, toivoen, ettei tämä ole vain lohdun hakemista. Toisaalta, se ei ole vaikuttanut siltä ollenkaan, Ailey on kai pitkään yrittänyt peittää sitä, mitä oikeasti on - eli tunteellinen poika, joka kaipaa oikeanlaista rakkautta. Eihän Tyce nyt oleta, että Ailey päivässä lopettaa muiden jätkien kanssa olemisen, mutta hiljaa hyvä tulee - niinkuin kaikki opettajat sanoo. Se on typerä sanonta, mutta käy tavallaan järkeen.

Se hetki oli upea. Se oli heidän ensisuudelmansa. Ailey sulki silmänsä, mennen lähemmäksi Tycea, Tyce piti Aileyta kädestä, hymyillen hieman. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi. Aileyn huulet olivat todella pehmeät ja punaiset, ja maistuivat jälleen mansikalle. Hän ei ole varma, miksi, mutta ei niinkään takertunut siihen. Ailey vain maistui mansikalle, mikä teki asiasta parempaa.

\----------

Seuraavana päivänä Ailey käveli rappusia alas hymyillen, kuullen siskonsa ja äitinsä puhuvan jotakin, ihankuin jostakin väitellen. "Äiti? Al? Onko kaikki okei?", Ailey kysyy, kävellen alakertaan, perheensä luokse. "Tietenkin kultaseni, älä huolehdi", Lily sanoo hymyillen. Alantha myös hymyilee ja nyökkäilee. "Miks ootte noin outoja? Mistä on kyse?", poika kysyy. "Ei mistään, kaikki on hyvin", Alantha vakuuttaa, olkiaan kohauttaen. "Hyvä on sitten...", Ailey mutisi ja otti omenan, lähtien sitten ovesta ulos, kävellen Tycen luokse, tuolle hymyillen.

He ovat menossa Tycen kanssa tänään puhumaan Jefille ja Jackielle. Ailey pohtii suudelmia Tycen kanssa. Ne hetket olivat yksiä parhaimpia hänen elämänsä aikana. Ei ole epäilystäkään, etteikö Ailey tahtoisi näitä hetkiä vain enemmän. "Mun äiti ja sisko väitteli jostain tänään, musta se oli outoa, koska ne ei ikinä väittele noin. Kun kysyin, että mikä juttu, he sanoivat, ettei ole mitään", Ailey kertoo Tycelle. "Oh... No ehkä he haluavat olla stressaamatta sua, kun oot juuri mennyt uuteen kouluun. Mikä asia se ikinä onkaan, he varmasti kertovat ajanmyötä", Carter sanoo, yrittäen rauhoitella Aileyta, joka nyökkää ja hymähtää hiljaisesti. "Niin kai...", hän sanahtaa, vähän hymyillen.

He ajavat Alexin ja Jefin talon luokse. Ajatella, että nuo kaksi asuvat yhdessä jo... Aika iso juttu tavallaan, ainakin Aileylle. Isoista jutuista puheenollen, Croweyta jännittää kertoa Jefille ja Jackielle, sekä muille sen, mitä näki. Mitäs sitten, jos he eivät usko häntä? Kai se sitten vain oli joku harha. Vaikka outo harha onkin... 

Tyce vie Aileyn ystäviensä talolle, kävellen suoraa sisälle. "Me tultiin", Carter ilmoittaa. Ailey hymähtää pienesti, pitäen Tycea kädestä kiinni. "Hienoo, ollaan olohuoneessa", Alex ilmoittaa, jolloin kaksikko kävelee olohuoneeseen, katsoen ympärilleen. Huone oli aika musta ja osaksi siellä oli pääkalloja ja kaikkia symbolijuttuja, kirjoja ja muita tavaroita, samaan liittyen. Ja osaksi se oli ihan normaali paikka, jossa on Alexin mitalleja ja julisteita, sekä yhteisiä kuvia heistä. Oli aika suloista, miten he olivat jakaneet puolet ja puolet. Ja niistä kohdista, mistä toisen sisustus alkoi, oli aina yhteiskuva heistä, ihankuin se pitäisi seinät yhdessä.  
"Istukaa vaikka sohvalle", Jef sanoo, istuen siihen myös. Ailey istuu sohvalle, huokaisten. "Tosiaan... Mä näin yliluonnollisen ilmiön. Luulin, että oon vaan aineissa, että nään tollasta, mutta se ei todellakaan ollut sellaista perus harha. Valot alkoivat vilkkua ja viidennellä kerralla näin jonkun tumman hahmon, jolla oli sarvet, kauheet hampaat ja punaiset silmät. Sitten katsoin sinne suuntaan, enkä nähnyt mitään. Mutta käännyin taas peiliin. Siinä luki; Hail Ailey, tosi huonolla käsialalla", Ailey selittää. Jef yrittää etsiä kirjoista sitä ja Jackie netistä. "Kuulostaa aika karmivalle. Oot varmaan kuullut niistä muista oudoista tapahtumista täällä?", Jef kysyy, johon Ailey nyökkää myöntävästi.

"Uskotko mihinkään jumaliin tai taivaan paratiisiin? Tai Helvettiin?", Jef kysyy. Ailey pohtii hieman. "En tiedä, en ole ajatellut sitä kovasti", poika sanoo, pohtien hieman. "Mutta luulisin...", hän lisää, vähän epävarmasti. "Uskon, että demoni lähestyi sua. En tiedä miksi, mutta sarvet ja punaiset silmät ovat aika selvä merkki", Jackie toteaa. "Demoni?", Ailey kysyy, vähän hämillään. "Jep... Tai ainakin punaiset silmät, sarvet ja hampaat vaikuttavat erittäin vahvasti demonilta", Jef sanoo.  
Tyce hymähtää epäuskoisesti. "Väitättekö, että joku demoni on oikeesti tullut ahdistelemaan Aileyta?", Carter kysyy, epäusko paistaen äänestä. "No, siltä se vähän vaikuttaa. Onko sulla muuta ideaa? Että jotkut pilailee tolla tavalla jossain bileissä?", Jackie kysähtää. "No en mä tiedä... Mutta kuulostaa vaan oudolle", Tyce mutisee. Alex Davis katsoo noita kahta, ajatellen itsekin asiaa. Kuka olisi edes niin hullu, että säikyttelisi ihmistä noin? Jossain lukiobileissä vieläpä? 

Ailey istui sohvalla ja päästi syvän huokauksen huuliltaan. "Osaatko yhtään kuvailla tätä... Oliota tarkemmin?", Jef kysyy. Ailey mietti hieman sitä hetkeä. "Mulle tuli kylmät väreet ja samalla kuuma. Siellä vessassa haisi märkä koira ja muta. Se olento oli varmaan mua 40 senttiä pidempi, ellei enemmänkin ja sillä oli kai pitkät kynnet. Se hengitti raskaasti ja näytti siltä, että ois just laahustanut jostain", Crowey kertoo. Jef nyökkäili ja yritti etsiä, mistä on kyse. "Mutta vaikka se oliskin demoni, niin en ymmärrä, mitä se 'Hail Ailey' tarkoittaa", Ailey toteaa, purren huultaan. "En tiedä, mutta luultavasti se ei ole mitään hyvää. Mistä ikinä onkaan kyse, meidän pitää selvittää se", Jef sanoo päättäväisesti. "Koska outoja asioita on tapahtunut muillakin", hän sanoo. "Joten on hyvä saada tämä päätökseen. En itsekään kyllä käsitä, että mitä 'Hail Ailey' tarkoittaa", Jef toteaa, yrittäen etsiä tietoa siitä, tuloksetta. Heillä on pitkä projekti edessä.

"Mitä jos... Pelataan spiritismiä?", Ailey ehdottaa. "Ja kysytään suoraa... Kaii ne demonitkin spiritismissä vastaa...", nuorukainen kysyy. Jef Hiller katsoo Aileytä yllättyneenä. "Sopii se mulle. Kai sen pitäis niin toimia. Jos täällä kaupungissa jostain syystä on demoni, sen pitäisi pystyä vastaamaan", Jef toteaa, Jackie ollen samaa mieltä. "Hyvä on, katsotaan toimiiko se", Alex vastaa, vaikka ei ihan hirveästi ideaa rakasta. Kohta joku hullu kaksipäinen nainen on heidän katossaan ja tuijottaa Alexia, kun he nukkuvat. Mutta mikäs siinä. Tyce huokaisee syvään. "Voi luoja. Hyvä on sitten", hän myöntyy.

Nuoret päättivät pelata spiritismiä vasta illalla. Silloin on pimeää jo muutenkin, eikä valo paista mistään. Ja yleensä illemmalla henget ja demonitkin liikkuvat. Ajatus jännitti Aileyta, mutta tämä oli tehtävä. Se saattoi auttaa edes hieman.

\----------

Kun oli tullut ilta, porukka oli kerääntynyt Jefin ja Alexin talolle. Heillä oli spiritismilauta, kynttilöitä, sekä muuta tarvittavaa. Jef otti myös pöydälle suolapussin, sillä suolarinki olisi hyödyllinen, varsinkin demonejen vuoksi - niistä ei koskaan tiedä. Kun kaikki tavarat oli laitettu kuntoon, he istuivat alas kynttilänvaloon, kertoivat säännöt, ja spiritismisessio saisi alkaa.  
"Arvoisat henget elämän toiselta puolelta, kuuletteko meitä?", Jef kysyy, kun kaikkien sormet ovat lasilla. Hetken odottelun jälkeen Jef lausui samat sanat, jolloin lasi alkoi liikkua kohti laudan "kyllä" -kohdan puolelle.


	3. Paratiisi, Helvetti, ja Sen Välimaasto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiemmin tapahtunutta: 
> 
> Ailey heräsi Tycen sängystä, lauantai-aamuna. Hän kertoi aamupalan jälkeen Tycelle näkemästään asiasta, jonka Tyce otti hyvin. He alkoivat jutella ja lähentyä.  
> Automatkalla Aileyn kodille, he juttelivat lisää. Aileylle selvisi, että outoja juttuja on tapahtunut muillekin. Tyce sanoi puhuvansa asiasta Jefin ja Jackien kanssa, jotka tietävät näistä asioista.  
> Ailey oli Tycen jalkapallotreeneissä, joissa tapasi Alexin ja Jefin. He myös suutelivat Tycen kanssa katsomon alla.
> 
> He tapasivat Jackien, Jefin ja Alexin unelmapariskunnan luona. Ailey ehdotti spiritismiä, jonka he juuri aloittivat.

\----------------

Voi kuinka kauniit maisemat nämä olivat. Kuinka kaunis paikka Helvetti loppujenlopuksi oli. Se oli täynnä arvoituksia ja salaisuuksia - sekä ihmisten sieluja, jotka ovat Helvetissä kidutettavana. Se nyt ei ollut kovin kaunista, ei kenestäkään, paitsi hulluista demoneista, jotka vaativat lisää verta. Lucifer Aamutähti juo rommia käärmelasista, katsellen maisemia Helvetin linnan salista. Hyvä on, hänen esikoisensa ei todellakaan pitäisi näkymästä, sillä on elänyt koko elämänsä inhimillisissä oloissa Maan päällä. Lucifer istui valtaistuimelleen, tuntien lämmön, jota koko Helvetti hehkuu.  
Punahiuksinen paholainen nojaa kättään kasvoihinsa, hieman tylsistyneenä. Hänen punaiset, lyhyet hiukset loistivat koko salissa ja punaiset silmänsä vilkuilivat ympäri valtaistuin salia. Hänellä ei ole tänään mitään ohjelmaa, mutta ei voi lähteä, sillä hänen enkelisisaruksensa tulevat kertomaan, kuinka hänen paikkansa on Helvetissä, eikä Maan päällä. Niin kävi viimeksikin ja se oli todella lähellä, ettei hänen lastaan viety pois, niinsanottuun paratiisiin - onhan hänen lapsensa enkeli. Mutta Lucifer otti lapsen voimat pois, itselleen, jottei enkelin lasta haisteta. 

Lucifer Aamutähti kuuli Helvetin salin ulkopuolelta ääniä, demonien ääniä. Typerät demonit, mitä he nyt tahtovat? Toisaalta, kai se on hyvä jotain viihdykettä saada. "Mitä asiaa!?", mies huutaa, laittaen lasiin lisää rommia. Erittäin vaikutusvaltaiset demonit ryntäävät saliin, kuin siat, jotka eivät osaa käyttäytyä. "Meidän pimeyden herramme, meillä on teille uutisia. Jotkut demonit ovat kuulleet jälkeläisestäsi Maassa ja hänen kasvustaan. He ovat karanneet ihmisten maailmaan, tervehtimään esikoistasi ja tulevaa Helvetin kuningasta", demoni, nimeltä Bleezebub kertoo. Se sai pari ylimääräistä sydämen lyöntiä hidastumaan. 

"Mitä?", Lucifer henkäisi, laittaen kätensä suunsa eteen, laittaen lasin takaisin pöydälle. "Niin, herrani", demoni vastaa. "Onko demonit nyt ihmisten maailmassa?", Lucifer kysyy, hieman järkyttyneenä ja vihaisena. "Poikasi kotikaupungissa, kyllä", Bleezebub sanoo. Luciferin huoli omasta, voimattomastaan pojastaan kasvoi. Hän ei olen nähnyt poikaansa ilmeisesti 17-vuoteen, mutta silti Aamutähti ajattelee tätä joka ikinen päivä, miettien, miten saa hänet viihtymään täällä.  
Mutta nyt hänen täytyy antaa näille demoneille opetus, mitä tapahtuu, jos lähestyy ilman lupaa hänen poikaansa, jota voisi oikeastaan ajatella nyt ihmiseksi. Lucifer on laatinut lait, jotka pysyvät ja niistä poikkeavat saavat rangaistuksen. "Oliko siinä kaikki? Jos oli, voit mennä? Älä suutele enää jalkojani, se on outoa", Lucifer sanoi. "Herrani, olin kertomassa, että poikasi on nyt 17, pian on hänen aikansa tietää", Bleezebub toteaa. "Tiedän. Et ehkä ymmärrä sitä, mutta hän ei ole mikään suunnitelma, joka viimein toteutuu. Hän nousee kuninkaaksi, kun on itse valmis. Jos ei ikinä ole, ainakin olen kuolematon, enkä vanhene ikinä", Lucifer sanoo. "Kyllä herra", Bleezebub sanoo. "Voit mennä", punahiuksinen paholainen sanoo, jolloin tuo liukenee paikalta. 

Sen jälkeen Lucifer Aamutähti paiskasi rommilasin lattialle ja alkoi karjua. Meni hetki, että paholainen sai itsensä kokoon. On siinäkin alaisia, yksi läski Bleezebub, josta kukaan ei pidä ja ne, jotka menivät "tervehtimään" 17-vuotiasta teinipoikaa, joka ei tiedä olevansa puolienkeli. Kun oli rauhoittunut, hän istui takaisin valtaistuimelleen. 

Lucifer alkoi pohtia, mitä tehdä. Hän ei voi itse lähteä, se toisi kaaosta kaikkialla. Se olisi sinänsä hauskaa, mutta välittää pojastaan sen verran, ettei anna enkelten edes aistia mitään. Eikä Aileyn elämä saa vielä järkkyä. Se toisi myös Helvetissä epäjärjestystä, jota Lucifer ei jaksa. Sitten hän keksikin. "Tara!", Aamutähti huutaa ystäväänsä ja entistä rakastajatartaan, jonka kanssa suhde kariutui - Lilithin tytärtä. Tara saapui Luciferin eteen - kumartaen muodollisesti.  
"Mitä sä haluat nyt? Lisää rommia?", demoni kiusoittelee, vaikka tietää, ettei Lucifer ole hyvällä tuulella. "Tarvitsen demoninmetsästäjän. Lähtisitkö metsästämään Maahan eksyneitä demoneja, ja kertomaan terveisiä, että olen pettynyt?", punasilmäinen paholainen kysyy. "Tietenkin, Lucifer Aamutähti", Tara sanoo, kumartuen kuninkaansa eteen. "Ole sitten huomaamaton, Tara", Lucifer sanoo, laittaen kätensä nyrkkiin, kuiskaten jotain latinaksi, avaten nyrkkinsä. Siihen ilmestyy musta kolikko, jonka kanssa pääsee matkaamaan Maahan. "Tietenkin. Ei yhtäkään ruumista", punahiuksinen Tara lupaa, ottaen kolikon, mennen pakkaamaan tavaroitaan.

\------------------

Ailey ja hänen uudet ystävänsä tuijottavat jännittyneenä mukia spiritismilaudan päällä, joka liikkuu. Tyce oli ehkä kaikista eniten peloissaan, eikä Alexkaan tyyneltä näyttänyt. "Eihän kukaan liikuta tätä?", Jef varmisti, jolloin kaikki pudistavat päätään. Lasi liikkui takaisin aloituspaikalle. "Saammeko kysyä sinulta kysymyksiä?", Jef kysyy, ei mennyt hetkeäkään, kun lasi alkoi jälleen liikkua kohti "kyllä" kohtaa ja takaisin. Ailey huokaisee syvään, yrittäen miettiä, mitä tahtoo kysyä. "Oletko demoni, tai tunnetko demonia?", Ailey kysyy sitten. Lasi lähti liikkumaan jälleen, kertoen vastauksen. Se oli kyllä. Lähistöllä saattaa olla siis demoni... Häntä pelottaa, mutta tietää, että tämä on tehtävä, sillä tahtoo vastauksia, kuten kaikki muutkin.

"Oletko tietoinen, onko Maan päällä liikkunut demoneita?", Jef kysyy. "Se voi valehdella, joten olkaa varuillanne", Jackie kuiskaa, todella hiljaa, kun lasi alkaa liikkua. Se liikkui samalle kohdalle, kuin aina ennenkin, mutta lähti liikkumaan kohti kirjaimia. Se muodosti sanan: "Kiellettyä". Ailey nielaisee pienesti. "Kuka kieltää?", Tyce kysyy sitten. Lasi alkaa liikkua ja muodostaa sanan: "Paholainen". Alex säpsähtää pienesti. "Jopas...", hän henkäisee syvään. "Onko paholainen oikeasti olemassa?", Alex kysyy, lasi liikkuu kohtaan "Kyllä". 

Crowey nielaisee pienesti. "Tiesitkö, että demoni lähesty mua?", hän kysyy, johon vastaus oli "ei". Mitä ihmettä? Hän ei oikein tiedä, mitä uskoa. "Tarkoittaako "Paholainen" Lucifer Aamutähteä?", Jackie kysyy, jolloin vastaus on taas "Kyllä". Jef puree huultaan. Häntä pelotti, mutta oli myös innoissaan. Lucifer Aamutähti saattaa olla ihan oikeasti olemassa, mikä on todella suuri asia. "Tiedätkö, mitä tarkoittaa Hail Ailey?", Ailey kysyy sitten, vastaus on jälleen kyllä. He ovat niin lähellä. "Liittyykö se Lucifer Aamutähteen?", Ailey kysyy jälleen. Vastaus menee kyllä puolelle, mutta menee sitten "Ei" puolelle. Jef kurtistaa kulmaansa. "Oletko valehdellut?", Jef kysyy, jolloin vastaus menee kohtaan "Kyllä". Ihankuin täällä olisi täysin eri henki kyseessä.  
"Voimmeko lopettaa?", Ailey kysyy sitten, jolloin vastaus on onneksi kyllä. Jackie pelin lopettaessa laittaa valot päälle. "Tuo oli todella outoa. Vaikka ei demoneista ikinä tiedä", Jef hymähtää. "Niin kai... Ehkä se ei ollut tietoinen asioista", Ailey sanoo, huokaisten syvään. "Mennäänkö rikkoon toi lasi?", Alex kysyy Tycelta, joka nyökkää. He lähtevät roskiksille, jolloin Jackie, Ailey ja Jef jäävät siivoamaan. Kyllä siitä kysymyksiä jäi päähän.

"Tuota... Miksiköhän sen demoni yhtäkkiä väitti, että valehteli? Olisin ehkä saanut tietää enemmän, mutta sitten kaikki olikin niin epävarmaa", Ailey puhui Jackielle, joka katsoi Aileyta, huokaisten syvään. "Se oli henki. Henkien sanaan ei voi aina varmasti luottaa, joten mitkään vastaukset ei ole ikinä varmoja", Jackie kertoo, hieman yrittäen auttaa ahdinkoa. "Kuitenkin, on mahdollista, että jotain outoa täällä tapahtuu ja meidän täytyy selvittää, että mitä se on", valkohiuksinen tyttö toteaa, johon Jef vielä nyökkää. Se helpotti Aileyn oloa, sillä tietää, että hänen ystävänsä ovat hänen puolellaan.  
Ajatus demoneista tuntuu omituiselle ja pelottavalle, mutta on valmis ottamaan selvää niistä. Mutta miksi Saatana kieltäisi kertomasta, onko maan päällä demoneita? Mitä se sitä liikuttaisi? Eikös Paholainen ole kaiken pahan perikuva? Kai sillä on sitten joku valloitussuunnitelma tai demoneilla salassapitovelvollisuus.

Alex ja Tyce ovat pihalla, roskakatoksken luona. "Toi oli outoo, vaikka oonkin kaikkeen sekopäiseen jo tottunut", Tyce toteaa ja heittää lasin roskiin. "No joo, mä oon tollasiin juttuihin jo niin tottunut, että oon ihan neutraali. Vaikka olihan se tosin ihan sekoa. Ei voi tietää yhtään, että mitä oikeesti on tapahtumassa", Davis sanoo, olkiaan kohauttaen. Tyce katsoo Alexia. "Eli sä et liikuttanut lasia?", Tyce kysyy ystävältään. "En todellakaan, en haluu pelleillä asian kanssa, joka merkitsee Jefille paljon. Ja oon alkanut miettiä, ettei toi kyllä niin järjetöntä ole, kun ehkä aluks", Alex toteaa. Tyce hymähtää, nyökäten. "Aika järkevää. Ei se tunnu kivalta, jos ei tosissaan oteta", Tyce myöntää, johon Alex nyökkää. Hän ei itse liikuttanut lasia. Se loukkaisi Aileyta, sillä tuo haluaa niin kovasti saada vastauksia ja tämä on tärkeää. Joten tämä kaikki oli ihan aitoa. Toivottavasti se auttoi edes vähän. 

Kun Alex ja Tyce palasivat roskakatoksilta, Jackien oli lähdettävä, sillä unohti, että hänen piti mennä Reon luokse - heidän piti tehdä yhdessä läksyjä. Mutta Reosta ei sanottu mitään, sillä Ailey ei olisi ollut onnellinen, jos olisi saanut kuulla, että Reo onkin lähes parisuhteessa Jackien kanssa. "Lähes parisuhteessa" tarkoittaa sitä, että ei ole virallisesti yhdessä, mutta on kuitenkin - sellaisia pareja on monia heidän koulussaan, mutta niistä ei niinkään tiedetä. Tällä hetkellä voisi kuvitella myös Aileyn ja Tycen olevan sellaista luokkaa, ei vielä, mutta melkein.

\----------

Nyt heitä oli enää neljä. He päättivät tilata pizzaa ja katsoa elokuvaa - kauhuelokuvaa tietenkin. "Eikö tossa ollu ihan tarpeeks kauhua jo? Tossa spiritismissä?", Tyce kysyy. "Ei tietenkään", Ailey vastaa, silmäänsä iskien Tycelle. "Hyvä on sitten, musta tuntuu, että se oon meistä mä, joka pelkää enemmän", Tyce toteaa, huokaisten syvään. "Ei hätää, mä suojelen sua", Crowey lirkuttelee flirtisti, istuen nojatuoliin Tycen syliin, mutta niin, että Tyce oikeastaan näkeekin television. Alex ja Jef olivat sängyllä cuddlaamassa, tietenkin. Tyce hymyili leveästi, laittaen varovasti kätensä Aileyn lanteiden ympärille, poikaan nojaten päällään. Ehkä heistä voisikin tulla jotakin, enemmän kuin melkein suhteessa. Muttei Carter halunnut pilata hetkeä kyselemällä asiasta. Ehkä he taas päätyvät suutelemaan, ei se elokuva nyt ole niin tärkeä - hän vain haluaa olla Aileyn kanssa.

Elokuvaa oli mennyt jotain puolet, eikä kukaan jaksanut oikein siihen keskittyä. Ailey ja Tyce suutelevat jo, toistaiseksi aika hellästi.  
Tyce pitää käsiään yhä Aileyn ympärillä ja Ailey istuu yhä Tycen sylissä, mutta vain lähempänä, eikä hän juurikaan nää televisiota, eikä haluakaan. Aileyn kädet ovat taas Tycen rintakehällä ja toinen niskan takana. Molemmat pitävät silmiään kiinni.

Alex ja Jef taas pussailivat sängyllä lähekkäin, pitäen käsistä kiinni. He jaksoivat kauemmin katsoa kauhuelokuvaa, mutta Alex tahtoi huomiota, joten alkoivat hekin pussailla, eikä se Jefiä kyllä haitannut ollenkaan. Halusi hänkin huomiota, mutta Alex ehti pyytää ensin.

Ailey kuitenkin säikäytyskohdassa päätti kääntyä katsomaan. "Pidetään vähän taukoo, jooko?", hän pyytää, kääntyen tuon syliin paremmin istumaan, samalla Tycen hiuksia silittäen. Tyce taas silittelee Aileyn jalkoja, tuota halien toisella kädellään. Jef ja Alex taas eivät pidä taukoa, tuskinpa pitävätkään, ennenkuin nukahtavat.  
Elokuva ei ollut loppumaisillaan hetkeen. Se oli oikeastaan aika raaka, mutta pelottava. Aileyta se ei niinkään pelottanut, mutta olihan elokuva ihan hyvä. Se kertoi joistain nukeista, mitkä kyllä olivat todella karmeita, mutta Ailey ei ole sen tyylinen, että kiljuisi tai pelkäisi kauhuelokuvissa sen kummemmiin. Tyce taas ei ollut niin rauhallinen kauhelokuvia katsellessa, kun Ailey. Se on aika söpöä kieltämättä. Välillä he pussailivat myös. 

\-------------

Meni kauan, kun elokuva loppui - tai siltä se tuntui. Lopulta Jef ja Alex nukahtivat, mutta heräsivät, kun Tyce säikkyi niin, että huudahti. Alex nauroi Tyce-paralle, joka säikähti todella. "Pitääkö mun nyt tulla nukkumaan sun viereen, ettet nää painajaisia?", Ailey kiusoittelee, jolloin Tyce mutristi huuliaan ja mumisi jotain myöntävästi. "Hyvä on, mä voin nukkua sun vieressä ja hoidella sut uniin", Crowey vastaa, suukotellen Tycen korvaa, jonka kasvot muuttuvat todella punaisiksi.  
Ailey yllättyi, kuinka nopeasti ihmisen kasvot voivat muuttua ihan tomaatin värisiksi. Se oli aika yllättävää, mutta toisaalta taas ei ollut ollenkaan yllättävää. 

Tyce ja Ailey lähtivät kohti Aileyn kotia ensin. He kävivät hakemassa tavaroita Aileyltä yökyläilyä varten. Ketään ei ollut kotona, joten he kirjoittivat lapun. Tyce katseli talossa ympärilleen. Ompas iso talo. "Et ehkä usko, mutta nää kaikki on saatu mun äidin rahoilla, joka on yksinhuoltaja", hän sanoo. ”Oho”, Tyce saa suustaan, katsoen isoa taloa. ”Joo, todellakin. Mun äiti tekee paljon töitä ja sisko yrittää parhaansa saada maksettua jotain”, Ailey selittää.  
"Kuulostaa raskaalta. Onko sun sisko siis sun kokosisko, vai puoli sisko?", Tyce kysyy. "Kokosisko, meillä on samat vanhemmat. Mun äiti ei oo samanlainen jakorasia, kun mä. Tai siis… Kun mä olin. Jos oisin tyttö, olisin ollut raskaana varmaan yli viis kertaa", Ailey selittää, johon Tyce nyökkää, vähän naurahtaen. Oli mukavaa kuulla Aileyn perheestä, tuon sisko kuulostaa todella siistiltä ja hauskalta. Mutta Aileyn elämä naisena ei kyllä kuulostanut. "Et sä mun mielestä oo jakorasia", Tyce sanoo. "Oot vaan... Aktiivinen sängyssä", hän jatkaa, johon Ailey vain naurahtaa. 

"Joo, noh, ajattelin jättää yksittäiset petikaverit mun elämästä. Kokaiinin ja kannabiksen käyttö on ihan tarpeeksi villiä elämää. Joskus oon käynyt testeissä ainakin joka toinen aamu. Ja herännyt selviytymiskeskuksesta", Ailey selittää, pakaten tavaroitaan. 

Brunette otti enemmän loikoiluvaatteita, eikä mitään kovin paljastavaa. Oli kyseessä kuitenkin yksi yö. Tyce katsoo Aileyta, pienen mumahduksen päästäen suustaan. "Kiva. Tai siis... Jos jätät petikavereita sun elämästä, mun on ehkä helpompaa päästä silloin poikaystäväehdokas-listalla pidemmälle, kun keskivaiheeseen", Tyce sanoi, katsellen Aileyn kehystettyjä kuvia. Hitto, Ailey on suloinen ihan joka ikisessä kuvassa. Ailey kääntää katseensa Tyceen, kohottaen kulmaansa ylöspäin.  
"Oot sokee, jos et tajua, että oot jo aika korkeella. Ei mulla oo muita poikaystäväehdokas-listalla, kun sä", Crowey toteaa. Tyce punastuu taas. "Ai... Oh, okei... No! Hyvä tietää!", Tyce päästi pientä sönkötystä suustaan, puna taas naamallaan. "Joo. Mä taidan olla valmis. Voin antaa sulle ton kuvan, jos tykkäät siitä", Ailey sanoo, osoittaen kuvaa, jota Tyce pitää käsissään. Se oli kuva Aileysta, kun hän katsoo suoraa kameraan ja nauraa. Hänellä on siskonsa lierihattu päässä ja musta hihaton paita. Hän istuu siinä tuolilla, ihan niinkuin malli.  
Tyce henkäisee syvään, katsoen Aileyta ja sitten kuvaa. "Tykkään kyllä. Tää on tosi kaunis kuva, mutta ootko varma?", Tyce kysyy, johon Ailey nyökkää. "Tietty. Ota vaan", hän sanoo. "Okei... No, kiitos. Jätän nää kehykset kumminkin, etten niitäkin varasta", Tyce toteaa, naurahtaen. Ailey nyökkää jälleen ja hymähtää huvittuneena. 

"Oon valmis lähtemään", hän sanoo hymyillen. "Okei, mennään vaan", Tyce sanoo, irroittaen kuvan varovasti ja hellästi kehyksistä irti. Hän säilyttää tätä kuvaa jossain esillä. Se ansaitsee näkyvyyttä. Aileyllä ei ole meikkiä kuvassa, eikä mitään erikoista. Hän vain näyttää onnelliselta lierihatussaan ja paidassaan. Tuollaisen naurun hänkin haluaa ikuistaa.  
"Alantha, mun sisko tulee ihan kohta ja se alkaa kysellä susta, jos ei mennä heti", Ailey sanoo, kävellen ovelleen. "Joo, okei. Haluisin toki tavata sun siskon", Tyce vastaa. "Tietenkin haluut, mutta musta tuntuu, että on aika aikasta siihen", Ailey sanoo, vähän naurahtaen. Tyce kohauttaa olkiaan, kuitenkin nyökäten. "Ihan hyvä pointti", hän toteaa. 

Ailey ja Tyce kävelevät alakertaan, Aileyn onneksi he välttivät Alanthan ja Lilyn, heidän äitinsä. Tyce ilmeisesti on sitoutunut vapaaehtoisesti tapaamaan Aileyn perheen. Tycessä ei todellakaan ole mitään moitittavaa. Tyce on juuri sellainen suloinen herrasmies, jota Ailey ehkä kaipaa ja todella tarvitsee. He kävelevät Tycen autolle, lähtien siitä suoraa Tycen kodille. 

Automatkalla he kuuntelevat musiikkia ja laulavat mitä ehtivät. Tycen kodille päästessä, he ottivat kengät ja muut ulkovaatteet pois. Ailey laskee reppunsa, ottaen sieltä yövaatteet ja hammasharjan. Hänestä on todella mukavaa olla jossain yötä ihan täysin selvinpäin ja muistaa varmasti kaiken. Jo hampaita pestessä Crowey ja Tyce olivat todella lähellä toisiaan. Se tuntui hyvätä pitää kädestä ja koskettaa toista.

Hampaiden pesun jälkeen vaatteet vaihtuvat. Tyce katseli Aileytä, hymyillen. Oli ehkä väärin katsella, mutta Aileyn keho on niin kaunis. Tyce kävelee lähemmäs Aileyta, kätensä kiertäen Aileyn ympärille, alkaen suudella Aileyn kaulaa hellästi. Crowey henkäisee hiljaisesti, vähän hymyillen. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja venyttää hieman kaulaansa. Se kyllä tuntui todella hyvälle. Pian Ailey kääntyi suutelemaan Tycea, pitäen kättään blondin pojan rintakehällä, tuntien Tycen sydämen hakkaavan. Aileyn sydän hakkasi myös kovasti, kovempaa kuin ikinä aiemmin. Hän irroittautui, kävellen sängylle, kunnes he jälleen alkoivat suudella peiton alla. Suutelu muuttui intohimoisemmaksi, jolloin Tyce veti Aileyta lähemmäs itseään. Ailey ei halunnut ajatella suoraan asioiden etenevän mihinkään suutelua suurempaan. Tämä tuntui jo tarpeeksi hyvälle, eikä seksi tuntunutkaan niin tarpeelliselle. Hän halusi edetä rauhassa Tycen kanssa, jotta näyttäisi, että Tyce merkitsee hänelle enemmän, kuin vain yhdenillan petikaveria. 

Tyce oli vaikuttunut. Hänelle olisi käynyt enempikin, mutta oli kuitenkin hyvä, ettei Ailey kiirehtinyt mihinkään suutelua suurempaan. On parempi tehdä se vasta silloin, kun oikeasti on valmistautunut. Ja on mukavaa, ettei Ailey tahdo vain nopeasti kokeilla häntä. 

Heillä ei oikeastaan ollut yövaatteitakaan päällä, vain bokserit, mutta se ei muuttanut menoa. Tyce piti Aileyta halissaan ja Aileyn kädet taas ovat Tycen rintakehällä. Välillä ne liikkuivat Tycenkin ympärille. Brunette suuteli Tycea hellästi, hellästi Carterin käden ohjaten takapuolelleen. Tyce punastui hieman, koskien Aileyta hellästi, jolloin Ailey päästää suustaan pienen äännähdyksen, joka kertoi selvästä nautinnosta.  
He suukottelivat, kunnes Tyce alkoi antamaan haukotukselle periksi. "Meidän pitää mennä nukkumaan, oot ihan väsynyt", Ailey sanoo, hiljaisesti naurahtaen. "Hmm, no okei. Mutta huomenna jatketaan", Tyce vaatii leikkisästi. "Jos kerran tahdot, en pistä vastaan", Ailey vastaa, leikkisästi ja hymyilee. "Hyvää yötä, kaunokainen", Tyce kuiskaa Aileylle. "Hyvää yötä, ihana", Ailey kuiskaa takaisin, hymyillen. 

He suukottelevat hetken aikaa silmät kiinni, kunnes päättävät mennä ihan tosissaan nukkumaan. Nämä nukahtavat haliin, Aileyn pää Tycen rintakehällä ja Tycen kädet Croweyn ympärillä. Tässä oli todella hyvä olla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelen, että kesti. Oon ollut tauolla kirjottamisesta, oon saanut inspini vihdoin takaisin! 
> 
> Voi olla, että tää luku on vähän lyhempi, mutta seuraava saattaa olla ehkä pidempi, kerään inspiä takaisin pikkuhiljaa. Kiitos ymmärryksestä ja kärsivällisyydestä!


End file.
